Memories and POWs
by Metal-Zealot
Summary: Future!Hetalia WWIII: Super Power Nations control or kill all other countries. Those alive are ether servants or prisoners. And the servant makes an attempt to change a prisoner. Contains OCs


**For "No. XIV- Xezro" 's fanfiction contest on Deviantart. This is based off her Future!Hetalia WWIII idea. Czech Republic is my Hetalia OC**

**Axis Powers Hetalia is Hidekaz Himaruya's, not mine. OCs belong to me and No. XIV- Xezro. Characters are based of history and culture but are in no way an accurate retelling or description.  
**

* * *

"_Hey...? You're Germany's niece... right?"_

The year is at least a hundred after she was born. That is all she knows. It's also about fifty years after that was the nuke that was started WWIII.

"_Yeah... Germany's and Poland's...."_

"_Haha! That's loser! He's no match for me!"_

"_He's not the one in prison..."_

"_..."_

Many countries died in that War. Five Super Powers Emerged. It was like the Cold War all over again. Except not as much government. This wasn't democracy vs. communism or whatever the hell had gotten America and Russia racing against each other. This was just for pure power.

America got power hungry, claiming all the so call 'Americas' were rightfully his, for they had his name, did they not? He slaughtered all fifty of his states, all countries in the continents of North and South America, and even his own brother.

"_I can't see much of Poland in you."_

"_My brother looked more like him."_

"_Where is your brother."_

"_Dead. Master Sovi got him."_

"_And you serve the bitch anyways!" _

"_So?"_

Other new nations raised during WW3's nuclear attacks by the now insane America: The Islamic Federation of Southwest Asia, English Republic, and Asian Republic. All formed by combined countries, fighting for a chance not to be killed.

Then there was her master, who just took over.

Iskra Morozov Belousov, otherwise known as the New Soviet Union. After the fall of Russia to America's nukes, she was born and took over all of Eurasia.

Well, all that wasn't destroyed.

"_Hey, I remember you! Czech!"_

_

* * *

_

Czech blinked it surprise that the mire mention of her name.

"Why are you so loyal to that bitch, Czech?" The man with platinum blond hair asked her, his tone obliviously rude and annoying.

"Why aren't you, Prussia!"

"Oh c'mon!" Prussia groaned. "I was around way before her! Me an' West were brothers."

"And Uncle Germany kept me from you for a reason. You should have just accepted control like he did." She glared coldly, like Sovi had taught her to do indirectly. "Otherwise you won't be here."

"And what? End up a kiss-ass like you? You little brown nose, I'm too awesome for that."

Czech blinked again, memories flooding back of Prussia attending the meetings of the world with her...

_The good old days. The world meeting would be held in Uncle Ludwig's house. She hadn't been there before, even though he visited her, so she was excited._

_Greece would be fighting with Turkey in one corner, Ireland and Sealand poking fun at 'Jerk England' in another. America, still having his sanity at the time, would be chatting eagerly with Japan while Austria would play the piano placed in the room by a large window as though it was put in the room just for him. France would twirl a flower, usually a rose, playfully in his hand and Hungry would only take her eyes away from Austria to see that France wasn't looking at her love the wrong way._

_And Germany would have his arm around her protectively. He only left her side to talk to North Italy. She sat down in a chair and looked around the room. _

_She was new to the world. Czech Republic was born in 1993 when her strange parent Czechoslovakia left the world. Czechoslovakia left behind her and her twin. She spotted her green-eyed twin Slovakia now, mixed in a conversation with their uncle Poland, speaking heavy Polish. She heard bits and pieces. It was some gossip about Lithuania._

"_Are you new here?"_

_She turned and saw the figure behind him. A young man with bright and strange red-violet eyes stood behind her. _

"_You look a lot like West."_

"_West?"_

"_Germany. The less-important younger brother of the Awesome-Me!" He pointed to himself proudly. "Lord Prussia!"_

_She giggled a little at this. Ignoring the insulted look on his face she spoke, "I'm Czech Republic."_

"_Czech Republic?"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_You're not West's kid?"_

"_N-no...though I get that a lot."_

_The Sudetenland around her area had made her strongly resemble Germany, even though Polish was the largest ethical group in her country._

_Prussia smiled again and they started talking. Czech took careful notes mentally of what he said._

_Don't bother talking to America when he's hungry and there's food. You won't be able to understand a word he says with his mouth full._

_England has a very short temper, especially around America._

_France is super flirtatious, bisexual, and possibly a rapist. _

_Recognize Canada and don't confuse him with his brother America. He's too soft to admit it, but it really angers him. _

_Don't worry about not understanding Italy. NOBODY can figure out how the guy works._

_And whatever you do, Do. Not. Fuck. With. Russia. (He sucks anyway)_

_After Prussia had taught her the basics they were about to talk casually. She learned that his land had been gotten rid of, and now he lived with his brother. _

_Germany came back and pulled her away. The brother glared at each other (or at least Germany glared) and when separate ways. They barely saw each other since._

"You're blushing Czech~" Prussia smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Czech snarled, heat still rushing to her face.

"Yah know, you're different now. You don't have your own accent anymore. It's Russian."

"It's nothing." Czech said, more to herself than to the country in the caged chamber.

"I used to like you Czech-chan. You were so cute when you were a new country! What the hell happened!"

"Nothing happened!"

"You used to hate how America's states lived and be thankful how you weren't like them. Now you're the lowly state you once made fun of. Karma's a bitch, ain't it?"

"Would you shut up Prussia! идиоты!" She went into a swearing Russian fit! Prussia could only smirk at her tantrum!

"Just join already! It's been at least a century since I've been with you!"

More laughing came from the silver haired man.

"Fine! Forget it! You can be free. You can have your land back! But forget it!" She turned her back and left in his laughing fit.

She didn't look back, didn't dare look at her dear friend's face as she walked into the darkened hallway, just barely keeping the warm tears that puddled in her eyes from spilling.

She wiped them away. If Gilbert didn't want to join fine. "I'm sorry, Master Sovi. I couldn't do it...."

_I'm sorry..._

_Come back, Uncle Prussia... please? I miss you._


End file.
